she's mine leach
by badass swan
Summary: Edward break up with bella and starts to go out with Tanya denia. bella is a bad ass and bella was born with power. paul imprints on bella and they fall in love. there is a legend about a girl that was born with powers but what does it have to do with bella and well paul and bella get together. bella will be singing to. Edward is evi. aro is bella great granfather much over
1. Chapter 1

**she's mine leach**

**chapter.1 **

**-Bella's pov-**

its been a month since edward broke up with me and after he broke up with me, he started dating tanya denail. whatever I didn't even like him let alone love him. I'm bella swan and I was born with powers and I used to date edward cullen until he broke up with me but I didn't care and I still don't care.

I got out of my bed and got dressed in a dark red ofd-the-shoulder shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and black 3 inch heel belted ankle boots. I put my phoenix necklace, I put on my dragon ring on my right hand and I put my oval locket bracelet.

I went downstairs and grabbed my backpack and went to my dark red Audi A4 and I got in and drove to school and I parked and got out and I locked my car and went in the school. I went to my class and I saw edward and his whore and they looked at me and the bitch smirk at me and I just fliped her off and I could she was mad

I sat down in my seat and thats when paul lahote came in sat by me and I started listen to my music. I heard the bell ring, I got up and left and I went to my locker and I opened it and put my books in them. I grabbed my book for bio and I then shut my locker and saw tanya was by my locker and I put the book in my back pack.

"what is it tanya" I asked and she push me on to the lockers "I want you to stay away from edward and his family go it bitch" tanya said and I rolled my eyes and I saw paul, seth, jared, quil, embry and jacob but I stop them and they did "look tanya I will stay away from edward because I don't want anything to do with him but I still care about the cullens but edward so don't like you can boss me around because your edward's whore" I said and started choking me and I closed my eyes and then opened them and she gasped.

**-Paul's pov- **

I had history with bella and she just listened to music and after the bell rang bella left before anyone else and that tanya vampire followed and I met up with jared, seth, quil, embry and jacob. "hey guys what's up" I said "nothing much hey did anyone have a class with bella" jake asked "yeah I did" I said and we are in the hall. when we saw bella talking to that strawbarry blonde vampire.

"what is it tanya" bella asked and the vamp push bella onto the lockers "I want you to stay away from edward and his family bitch" the vamp said and bella rolled her eyes and she saw us coming to help her but she stopped us, so we stop. "look tanya I will stay away from edward because, I don't want anything to do with him but I still care about the cullens beside edward. so don't think you can boss me around because your edward's whore" bella said and the vamp started choking bella.

bella closed her eyes and opened them again and we saw bella's eye are glowing blue and blue aura went around bella. the vamp gasped and so did we, bella then grabbed the vamp's hand and she then threw the vamp to the wall and bella walked over to tanya and picked her up by her throat and we saw the cullens run over to us. when they saw bella, they gasped and edward steped forward but the scarred vamp grabbed edward.

"don't edward or bella will hurt you to she's not her self, when she's like this edward, let me and alice try to calm her down" the scarred vamp said "no she will kill tanya if I listen to you" edward said.

"edward you might think you know bella more then anyone but you don't know what she can do when she is mad. me and alice does" jasper said and edward just pulled away from the scarred vamp and ran over to bella and the vamp.

"isabella stop this, I order you to let my mate go right now" edward said and he was threw back by a hand. **holy shit she just slapped him **I thought and he glared at and I glared back. "emmett hold edward down so he can't move, come on alice" the scarred vamp said and the pixie vamp nodded and they walked over to bella and the blonde vamp.

"bells can you hear me, it me alice please come back to us" pixie vamp said and bella looked at the pixie vamp and she threw the vamp she had by the throat a cross the wall and the blue aura around bella went away but bella still had blue glowing eyes. "come on darlin come back to us" the scarred vamp said in a accent and bella's eyes stopped glowing and bella passed out and the scarred vamp caught her and picked her up.

"let's go guys we need to go to the house" the scarred vamp said and the pixie vamp picked bella's back pack up and they left us confused. **what the hell just happened **I thought and we went to la-push

**I don't own twilight and bella is different in my story she is a bad ass and she is not weak like in the books and the movie**

**bella's powers: shield, telekinesis, electrokinesis, agility, high resistance, hyper speed, super strength, molecular combustion, molecular acceleration, glamouring, energy balls, self-healing, control over nature, control over all the elements, sponge**


	2. Chapter 2

**she's mine leach**

**chapter.2**

**-Jasper's pov-**

we just got home, I had bella in my arms and when I went in. when esme saw bella, she ran over to us, and she saw tanya was badly hurt to. "what happened" esme asked "we will explanned what happened just let jasper put bella on the couch" alice said and I looked at her.

"alice we can't tell them about bella we promised her" I said "I know jasper but we have to" alice said and I nodded and put bella on the couch. "what happened to bella in the school jasper alice, you guys seem to know what was going on" emmett said/asked.

"a week before edward broke up with bella. me and alice were in the woods hunting, when we heard bella. so we followed her voice and we saw bella training but she was using powers" alice said and they gasped. "what do you mean powers" rosalie asked and I sighed .

"after bella was done training, me and alice went over to bella and we asked her how, she could do those things and bella told us that she was born with powers and she made us promise never to tell anyone" I said and we heard bella moan in pain. I ran over to bella and helped her up. "thanks jasper, hey what time is it" bella said/asked. "4:00 aclock why" I said and then bella jumped up and grabbed her backpack.

"shit I'm late I have to go, did one of you get my car from school" bella said/asked "yeah I did its outside" I said and bella hugged me "thanks bye" bella said and left

**-Paul's pov-**

we told the pack and the elders what happened at school. me, the pack and the imprints are at sue's dinner and sue was waitting for someone. when bella came running in the dinner and she walked over to sue. "hey sue" bella said

"bella are you ready" sue asked bella and bella nodded and walked on to the stage "hey I'm going to sing a song named stars aligning" bella said and went over to the microphone.

**Stars Aligning**

**they're telling me, get **

**back on ground**

**forget my dreams. just let**

**them drown.**

**but deep inside. A voice is**

**telling me they're wrong.**

**I wanna know that**

**anything is possible, if I **

**believe.**

**I'm ready for whatever**

**future holds for me.**

**can't be afraid anymore,**

**I'm getting ready to fly.**

**wish they could all see me**

**now 'cause I am breaking **

**all the boundaries tonight.**

**I can see the stars aligning.**

**Finally I'm free to live my life.**

**I'm gonna keep on, keep on**

**shining.**

**What gotta be, gotta be.**

**I'm gonna follow my **

**dreams, now I know that **

**I've found it.**

**I am breaking all the**

**boundaries tonight.**

**And I can see the stars **

**aligning.**

after bella was done singing everyone was claping even us. bella bowed and went over to sue and they hugged "I didn't know bella could sing like that" jake said and we nodded.

I looked at bella and sue they seem close. I looked at leah and she was looking at sue and bella, with a smile.

**-Leah's pov-**

after bella was done singing, she went over to my mom, bella and my mom was always close. me and bella are close to, we act like sisters some times. "what is this I hear about, you using your powers" mom asked bella.

"sue its not my fault that bitch was choking me and I used one of the powers I copied last week and it took control" bella said and mom sighed, what are they talking about. "maybe you need to go train and get control over your new powers bells" mom said and bella nodded and hugged my mom "thanks sue" bella said and grabbed her backpack and left and we followed bella.

**hope you like chapter.2 until I post another chapter.**

**-badass swan-**


	3. Chapter 3

**she's mine leach**

**chapter.3 **

**-Paul's pov-**

we followed bella to a clearing and she put her backpack down and the blue aura that was around her in the school and we saw her eyes are glowing blue again. bella went over to the lake and walked on the water. **what the fuck how can she walk on water** I thought and she started dancing and she was smiling.

"well well if isn't bella how are you girl" a guy said and turned around. "NICK" bella yelled and ran to him and hugged him and he started chucking and hugged her back.m we walked over to them and leah and nick looked into each other's eyes. **oh shit leah just imprinted on him **I looked at bella and she looked shocked as hell.

"oh shit" bella whispered and then smirked and pushed nick to leah and he caught himself and glared at bella and she just winked at him and leah started growling. bella looked at leah "chill lee-lee he's one of my best friends" bella said and leah stopped growled and she smiled at bella.

"ok we could go to mine and emily's house so we can talk about what you did at school bella" sam said and bella looked at sam and she smirked at him. nick looked worried at what sam said "your not my alpha sam" bella said with a smirk. nick looked at bella with a smirk on his face.

"bella what is his talking about what happened" nick asked and bella looked at nick and she smirked. "I kinda attacked a leach but hey she called me a bitch and started choking and I was using one of my new powers so I lost control" bella said with a smirk.

"did you kill her" nick asked "no but I was close to it" bella said with a smirk and nick nodded his head and smirked to and bella looked at sam. "fine me and nick we come to you house" bella said and sam nodded and we left to sam's and emily's house

**-Jasper's pov-**

After bella left tanya woke up and she smelt bella's scent and hide behind edward and I felt her fear. I smirked at that **good she should fear bella **I thought and edward glared me "my mate shouldn't fear bella. bella is still human" edward said.

I rolled my eyes. **say that to her and you well fear bella soon** I thought to edward with a smirked and he shock his head as saying no. I smirk at his stupidness edward well fear bella one day, I can feel it.

**hope you liked chapter.3 to she's mine leach and I still dont own twilight and please tell me if you want bella to kill tanya **

**-badass swan-**


	4. Chapter 4

**she's mine leach**

**chapter.4**

**-Paul's pov-**

we just got to sam's and emily's house when sam turned around and looked at bella. "bella we need to talk about you having powers and using them at school" sam said and I saw bella roll her eyes.

"look sam you don't know what happen so stay out of it because you won't like me when I'm mad" bella said and nick nodded in agreement "sam I would stay out of it if I were you. bella is right you won't like her when she is mad" nick said and sam sighed and nodded.

"bella what I meant was that you should be more careful" sam said. "look sam I'm always careful ok" bella said and sam nodded.

**-Bella's pov-**

after telling sam I'm always careful and he nodded. I sat down, when my phone started ringing, I looked at it and it said I had a text message from jasper.

_to bella_

_hey bells, tanya just woke up and when she smelt you scent, she hide behind edward and he think tanya shouldn't fear you becuase you are human_

_from jasper._

I read the text message and I smirked. **good she should fear me and maybe I should show edward he should fear me **I thought and I texted jasper back.

_to jasper_

_maybe I should show edward that he should fear me what do you think jasper._

_from bella._

I sent it and in a minute I got a new text message. and I read it and I started lagughing.

_to bella_

_hell yeah show him he should fear you bells_

_from jasper._

I smirked and started planning a way to make edward fear me. it shouldn't took much since his a pussy. I smirked and I got up and everyone looked at me. "what is it bells" nick asked and I smirk evilly "nothing I have planning to do" I said and nick nodded. "but what are you planning bella" leah asked and I smirk.

"jasper text me and told me that tanya is scared of me and edward thinks she shouldn't fear me because I'm a human. I'm planning to make him fear me and it won't took much since he is a pussy" I said and left to go planning to make edward fear me.

**-Paul's pov-**

after bella left, leah went over to nick and sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "nick what is bella planning to do" leah asked her imprint and he sighed.

"probably some scary shit, when bella wants someone to fear her. no one can stop her and since she is planning to make her ex-boyfriend fear her. will its not going to be pretty" nick said and leah nodded and I smirk. I'm going to be there when bella makes that leach fear her.

**hope you liked chapter.4 of she's mine leach. and I still dont own twilight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**she's mine leach **

**chapter.5**

**-Paul's pov-**

me, the pack and the imprints that still go to school sitting in the lunchroom. we saw bella and nick coming in the lunchroom laughing. "yo bella nick over here" jake said and they looked over at our table.

they walked over to us and they sat down and then the cullens walked in and edward came over to us and pulled bella up. "what do you want edward" bella said. "I want you to say sorry to tanya and stop making her fear you" edward said and bella started laughing and pulled her hand out of his grip and looked at tanya and she hide behind emmett and the cullens laughed at that.

"how can a human like me make a vampire fear me edward and no I'm not going to say sorry to your little whore. she got what she deserve" bella said with a smirk. edward then grabbed bella's wrist so hard, we heard snapping and nick started growling.

nick shot up so fast and walked over to them so calmly and pulled edward's hand off bella's wrist and push edward away from bella. bella was breathing hard and nick looked scared now "oh shit not good, so not good at all" nick whispered. bella looked up at edward with a evilly smirk on her lips.

everyone but me, the pack, the imprints and the cullens went the to class so we are the only ones in the lunchroom. "you have no idea who you are messing with" bella said and every window blew up. "oh shit bella is really pissed off" nick said.

"what do you mean human. how do you know bella is pissed off" mind-reader vamp asked and nick growled at him. we know nick isn't human, he is a werewolve like us. "1. I'm not a human stupid bloodsucker 2. you may think you know bella better then anyone but you don't. you might be a mind-reader but you can't get into bella's head and I know bella since we were 9 years old and 3. I know bella is pissed off because all the window were blew up" nick said.

bella smirked and a fire ball appered in bella's hand and bella was smirking evilly. bella's phoenix necklace was glowing and nick gasped "oh shit his is so dead" nick said. "I summon my phoenix" bella said and a phoenix showed up by bella's side. bella started petting the phoenix and the phoenix flew on to bella's shoulder.

"what do you think edwrad, should I kill your whore of a mate" bella said and everyone but nick gasped at what bella said and the strawbarry blonde vamp wimpered and tried to run but bella didn't let her "oh no you don't. fire-cage." bella said and a fire-cage went around the strawbarry blonde vamp but not burning her.

"why isn't tanya dead yet" the big vamp asked and bella smirked "emmett they don't call me the firestarter for nothing" bella said with a smirk. "I can make my fire to burn someone or not. cool isn't it" bella said/ask and we all but edwrad and tanya nodded.

"how about this I let tanya go and me, nick and the pack will come over to your house after school to talk about this ok" bella said and we all nodded and the fire-cage disappered and tanya run toward edward and wrapped his arms around her and they left and bella turned to the windows. "restore" bella said and the windows went back to normal and the phoenix went back into the necklace.

bella and nick went to class and jake called sam and told sam what happen and sam was mad but not at bella because it was edwrad's fault and he said we are to go the meeting that bella made.

**hope you like chapter.5 don't worry bella will kill tanya and make edward fear her soon. oh don't worry paul well imprint on bella soon. I still don't own twilight I just like making storys about twiligh. putting bella with anyone but edward because I think he is a pussy.**

**-badass swan-**


	6. Chapter 6

**she's mine leach**

**chapter.6**

**-Bella's pov-**

School is over now and I went outside to my red Audi A4. I saw rosalie leaning against my car, I sighed. "what to you want rosalie" I aked and she looked my wrist. "I thought you wrist was broken bella" rosalie said and I looked at my wrist it was healed already.

"oh it was" I said and she just looked at me shocked. "but how is it already healed" rosalie asked. "rosalie I already know jasper and alice told you that I was born with powers. one of my powers are self-healing, so my wrist healed already" I said and she nodded. "oh and bella family calls me rose" rosalie said and I nodded.

"do you want to ride with me to your house" I asked. "oh my god bella yes please" rose said and got in and I pulled out of the school's park in lot and drove to the cullen's house. I parked my car and me and rose got out of the car. I saw everyone meaning nick, the pack, and the cullens.

"what is this meeting for sam" carlisle asked. "its looks like two of you family members attacked bella at school" sam said and carlisle looked at shocked. **oh so they didn't know edward attacked me **I thought and I smirked.

**-Paul's pov-**

the parent vamps looked shocked when sam said two family members. I'm guessiong they only knew about the strawbarry blonde vamp attacking bella but not fuckward. "who else attacked bella" the mother vamp asked.

everyone turned to edward and the parent vamps gasps. "edward you didn't" the dad vamp said/asked "no I didn't" fuckward said. and nick started growling at him. "stop fucking lying fucking you stupid bloodsucker" nick yelled.

"if it wasn't for one of my powers healing my wrist. it would still be broken you dipshit" bella yelled at him and a tree blew up and she sighed and breath in and out seven times to calm down and she finally calm down. "yea so what if I did break you wrist you stupid human. you made my mate fear you a human" mind-reader vamp said.

the parent vamps gasped at what he said and then he cursed because he just told them what he did to bella. "fine I did attack her but she should of had did what I told her to do but no she called tanya whore" fuckward said and bella rolled her eyes.

"I only call them as I see them" bella said with a smirk and edward growled at her. bella made a fire ball appearing in her hand "remember what I said edward" bella said and edward stopped growling. "good boy" bella said with a smirk and a knife was thrown at bella but she caught it.

we looked at who threw it and it was the strawbarry blonde vamp how thew it and bella started laughing. "so tanya you dare thow a knife at me knowing it won't hurt me right" bella asked the vamp and the vamp gasped. "what it won't hurt you" strawbarry blonde vamp asked and bella smirked.

"no it won't hurt me and I have to ask were you trying to kill me tanya" bella asked and the vamp looked scared now. "n-no" the vamp said stuttering, "tanya, tanya are you lying to me" bella asked the vamp. bella looked at the scarred vamp and he nodded.

"n-no" the vamp said stuttering again and bella sighed and threw the fire ball at tanya and the vamp was caught on fire and fuckward scream. we saw the vamp turn into ashes and then the mind-reader ran at bella ready to kill her but a blue shield like thing went around bella and he was bounce back.

bella smirked at him "now edward do you really want to kill me. knowing you can't after seeing me kill your mate without moving" bella asked him with a smirk and we smelt his fear. when I mean 'we' I mean me, nick, the pack and the cullens.

bella got fuckward to fear her I smirked. "edward since you attacked bella you are out of this family go pack and leave" the dad vamp said and edward glared at bella and bella squinted her eyes close and edward went flying.

after edward go up, he ran upstair and came back with a trunk and then left the house. "sam I'm sorry that tanya and edward attacked bella. I have no idea they would do that and tanya isn't even apart of our family" dad vamp said and sam nodded.

"fine the treaty isn't broken because tanya was in your family and you kicked edward out of you family when you found out" sam said and the leader nodded.

"thank you sam" dad vamp said and sam nodded. "ok lets go guys" sam said and bella was leaving already before sam said that and bella looked back at us.

that when our eyes met, everything dissappeared and I only saw bella no one else and the ties that I have to the pack, my mom and the elders break and tied to bella. she is my everything, my world, my imprint. **oh shit I just imprint on bella **I though but I was smiling and she was smiling back.

we left the cullens house and went back to la-push.

**finally tanya is dead. please tell me if you want bella to kill edward and I still don't own twiligh and paul finally imprinted on bella.**

**-badass swan-**


	7. Chapter 7

**she's mine leach**

**chapter.7**

**-Aro's pov-**

Me and my brothers are in the throne room and a year ago, I found out I had a grandaughter named isabella swan but goes by bella. when the throne room's doors opened and edward came in and bowed to us.

"edward what are you doing here" I asked and he looked at us. "there's a human that know our secret and she killed my mate tanya. I wanted to asked for protection from her" edward said. **how can a human kill a vampire, edward isn't telling us everything **I thought and I looked at my brothers and they thought the something, as I did.

"come here boy I want to see what happened" I said and he nodded and walked over to me. I grabbed his hand and I saw when edward met my grandaughter, him cheating on her with his so called mate, him dumping her and started going out with tanya. tanya attacking bella in the school telling her to stay away from the cullens and I kinda think its funny when my grandaughter call tanya a whore, I saw tanya started choking bella and bella opening her eyes and her eyes were glowing blue and a blue aura went around her and she threw tanya around like she's nothing.

I saw edward breaking bella wrist and all the windows blowing up as bella was pissed off, I saw bella put a fire-cage around tanya and but it din't killing tanya, I then saw what happened in the cullens house, I saw bella making a fire ball appear in her hand, I saw tanya throw a knife at bella but bella caught it. I saw bella killing tanya with the fire ball she had in her hand.

I was pissed off he and tanya attacked my grandaughter. I found out bella was born with powers and I saw a legend about a girl that was born with powers in a book. I would have to look at that later but for now I have to deal with this little weakling. my brothers know I'm pissed off, "brother what is wrong" marcus asked.

"it looks like the human edward was talking about is my grandaughter isabella swan" I said and everyone even edward gasped. "how can that stupid human be you grandaughter aro" edward said and then he dropped on to the floor screaming in pain.

we look at jane and we saw jane looking at edward with so much hate more then normally. "don't talk about bella like that you fucking weakling" jane said and walked out of the throne room. bella is the only human jane likes and when someone talks bad about bella, jane gets really pissed off and attacks the ones who talks bad about bella.

I looked at edward, "you should leave before I kill you for attacking my grandaughter" I said and edward nodded and ran off.

**sorry if you don't like aro being bella great granfather much over but I think its good for the story. I don't still own twilight**

**-badass swan-**


	8. Chapter 8

**she's mine leach**

**chapter.8**

**-Bella's pov-**

I know paul imprinted on me at the cullen's house and on the way to la-push, I told everyone that my great granfather much over is aro volturi one of the rulers of the vampire world and they want to met them, so I called aro.

"hello princess what is it" aro said/asked. "hey aro I was wonder if you can came to forks to meet my friend and they know about vampires because they are shapeshifters" I said. "yeah sure princess" aro said and we hanged up.

I looked at sam, "thay should be here by tomorrow" I said to sam and he nodded. paul walked over to me, "hey bella can we talk" paul asked and I nodded and we went to first beach. "so what is it paul" I asked him and he looked at me.

"bella I imprinted on you today" paul said and I smiled. "I know paul and I accept it and you" I said and he had a huge grin on his lips. "that great because I thoght you wouldn't accept it or me" paul said and I smiled and kissed him on the cheak. we sat down on a log and paul told me everything about is life even that he used to be a man-whore.

I told him that I raised my self and that I never showed edward my true self and that he didn't know I was born with powers and that I had to changed my real self to be with him. "how did you meet you granfather" paul asked and he looked like he really wanted to know, I sighed and I looked at the sky.

"well I went on to a trip to Italy volterra, where the volturi stays and I knew that but edward didn't know I was going to volterra Italy. I was attacked by a rogue vampire but my shield went around me and he bounce back" I said and paul was growling when I told him this. **probably because I was attacked by a vampire** I thought.

"he tried to get me over and over again but then two other vampires showed up jane and her twin brother alec. they killed the rogue vampire but they saw I was watching. they were talking about taking me to aro my granfather but we didn't know that aro was my great granfather much over and the boy tried to grab me but couldn't because of my shield" I said taking a breather.

"jane tried to use her power on me but it didn't work and they said they wouldn't hurt me and that they had to take me to aro one of the rulers of volterra. I agreed to go with them, so my shield with me and they were shock that I had control over my shield. we went to the volturi castle and they talked to the three rulers of the vampire world and aro asked me if I knew what thay are" I said taking another breather.

"I said yes and that I knew for almost a year because I was going out with a vampire. aro asked me who I was dating and I told him edward cullen. he asked me if I had told anyone yet about vampires and I said no, then jane and alec told him about my shield and that I could control it" I said taking another breather.

"aro marcus and caius was shock after they heard what jane and alec told them. aro asked how I could control my shield and I told him that I was born with power. he asked how many powers do I have and I told him I have 15 and everyone there was shocked that I had so many powers" I said and taking another breather.

"aro what are my powers and I told him them and they were shocked that one of my powers is a sponge meaning I can copy others powers and when me and aro was talking about my powers. marcus gasped, his power is relationship identification and he saw mine and aro's bond. marcus told us that we have a family bond like a granfather and gradaughter bond. aro asked me to stay with them in the castle for two months and I said sure" I said taking another breather.

"felix took me to my room and later that day aro came to my room and told me I can do whatever I want to the room because its mine and I said thanks. the next day I asked jane to go shopping with me and she said sure and we went shopping and we got to get to know each other, we became friends and that shocked everyone in the castle and some of them asked me why would I want to be friends to one of the witch twins. I threat them not to talk about jane and alec like that or I can turn them into ashes" I said and taking another breather.

"after I threated them, they ran away from me and never talked about mine and jane's friendship and when people or vampires talked bad about me she would attack me. we became best friends and me and alec became friends to, a month later we found out that aro was a dwyer when he was a human and he had a child before he was changed, he's kid had kids and they had kids and over and over those kids had kids until I was born" I said and took some air and paul look at me with a smile.

"you are so amazing bella and I'm glad I imprinted on you and I always had a crush on you" paul said and I grabbed his hand. "I alway had a crush on you to" I said and he smiled and we went back to sam's and emily's house hand in hand.

**there you go bella's past with the volturi and how aro is her great granfather much over and how jane and bella met. I still don't own twiligh.**

**-badass swan-**


	9. Chapter 9

**she's mine leach**

**chapter.9**

**-Bella's pov-**

Me and Paul was sitting on the Couch and I was sitting on Paul's lap and I kissed and he kissed me back. We started making out and then someone clear they throat, we pulled away and saw it was Leah and she was smirking. I glared at her and then smirked, I flashed in front of Leah and pinned her to the wall.

"Well Leah it looks like you find a mate in one of my best friends" I said and I smiled. "But I'm glad its you who is Nick's mate" I said and she smiled and we hugged. I went to Paul and sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I phone started ringing and I saw it was Jane, so I picked up my phone.

"Hey Jane whats up" I said and I saw the Pack and the Imprints coming in the living room and they sat down. "Nothing much so Bella when will you and your Werewolf friends come to the Cullens so we can meet them" jane said and I sighed. "Ok, ok we will be there in 30 minture" I said and we hanged up and I got up and looked at the Pack and the Imprints.

"We are to go to the Cullen's House ok guys" I said and they nodded and Paul pulled me into his arms. "Bella don't you think you should change" Paul said and I nodded and stepped out of Paul's arms and I used my glamouring power, I was dressed in a dark blue long-sleeve top, dark washed jean and black 3 inch high heel boots. Paul looked at me with lust and I smirked.

"Ok lets go" I said and they nodded, I ran outside and me and Paul got into my car and I drove to the Cullen's House. Once we got to the Cullen's house we got out of our cars and Jane hugged me and we fell to the ground and we started laughing. We got up and I saw Aro, I ran up to him and hugged him and I saw the Cullen's shocked faces and I rolled my eyes. "Hey Princess" Aro said and I smiled. "Hey Aro" I said and we pulled away, I went over to Paul and he pulled me into his arms. "Bella how do you know the Volturi" Carlisle asked and I sighed and I told them how I met the Volturi and that Aro is my great Granfather much over and they understood and a little shock but whatever. We went into the house and Paul sat down and pulled me onto his lap and I kissed him.

"Bella you finally find your mate" Jane said and I nodded and she smiled and I smiled to. "Bells you know Edward showed up to volturi and asked for protection and when Aro saw what he did to you, Aro told Edward to leave before he Kills him" Jane said and I was pissed at that. **How dare he go and ask my Granfather for protection.** I thought, I clamed to before I blow something up. "Well he is lucky he's not here right now because I want to kill his ass" I said and everyone but Paul looked scared, I smirked at that. "Hey Bells can you sing a song please" Jane said and I sighed but nodded. "Jasper do you know to play the piano" I asked and Jasper nodded and he went over to the Piano. "What song Bells" Jasper asked and I smirked. "Innocence" I said, he nodded and started playing the Piano.

_**(Innocence)**_

_**Waking up I see that everything is ok the first time in my life and now it's so great**_

_**Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed I think about the little thing that make life great**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it**_

_**This is the best feeling**_

_**This innocence is brilliant I hope that it will stay **_

_**This moment is perfect please don't go away**_

_**I need you now**_

_**and I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by **_

_**I found a place so safe, not a single tear the first time in my life and now it's so clear**_

_**Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here, it's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it**_

_**This is the best feeling**_

_**This innocence is brilliant I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment is perfect, please don't go away**_

_**I need you now**_

_**and I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

_**It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming it's the happiness inside that you're fealing**_

_**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**_

_**It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming it's the happiness inside that you're feeling**_

_**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry.**_

_**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**_

_**This innocence is brilliant, makes you wanna cry**_

_**This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away**_

_**Cause I need you now**_

_**and I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

_**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment is perfect, please don't go away**_

_**I need you now**_

_**and I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

After I was done sining Paul pulled me on to his lap and I kissed him. "Was that a new song Bells" Alec asked and I nodded. "That was amazing as always Bells" Alice said and I smirked at her. "That was amazing Bells, how came I didn't know you could sing" Emmett said/ask and he was pouting to and I laughed. "Because Emmett I was hiding who I was when I was dating Edward" I said and he nodded. "Hey how about we go clubbing tonight like we did when you were at the castle Bells" Jane said and I nodded. "Ok but the Cullen kids are caming and if the Pack wnats to come to their can and I know Nick will come to" I said. They nodded and we left to get ready

**I still dont own twilight**

**-badass swan-**


End file.
